A Storm's Nature
by Silent Soverin
Summary: Reina's world was in trouble. Everything she stood for and everything she loved was in danger. And it was all because of one stupid man's greed and curiosity. But the question now is what is she going to do to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm putting this in here because these characters are all my own. Don't use them. Just thought I should get that out of the way

A storm. The everlasting example of the power and grace of Mother Nature. Her message to all that even though they can control some elements, they hold within their hands only a fraction of her power. Sitting and listening, watching, feeling the power of it all flow through you. During a restless night there is no better distraction than that of nature. And what of the nature of other beings? Animals show their nature, as a definition of themselves, as open as a book for all to see. But humans? No, we can not be so simple. We differ in every way there is to differ in our looks, shape, hearts, and minds. We are touched physically, mentally, and spiritually by everything in our lives. So this comes to a story. A story about a young princess and her unique nature.

She was on a walk. Nothing at all unusual about that except for the fact that she was in a town just passed the Western Kingdom's border that was considered pretty far from her home. She was here on business with her elder twin and some others from the Northern Kingdom and it was because of said sister that she was on her little walk in the first place. Only this time she was in a new town and because of her two faced, jealous, condescending twin, she had run off with out her weapons. But at least she had remembered to cast the spell that hid her true appearance from everyone. Right now she appeared to have short brown hair and blue eyes but she really had long black hair and deep green eyes. If anyone ever saw Princess Reina second heir to the northern throne running around practically lost in the Western woods there would be trouble. Though even with out her weapons she was pretty well armed, seeing as she could control two of the eight elements. She found a comfortable looking tree and climbed to a branch that could support her weight and pondered the problems that had been plaguing her homeland for the past seventy years.

The country of Iroles was basically a very large island that was divided in to four parts, the Northern Kingdom, the Southern Kingdom, the Eastern Kingdom, and the Western Kingdom. Everyone in Iroles could control some elements like fire, water, plants, ice, wind, earth, light, and darkness. To control plants was to control things like the vegetation while to control earth was more like dirt and minerals. Light was a sort of holy power that very few people had and those that did were priestesses or priests. Having the power over darkness was rare and you had to be a very strong individual to master it. Depending on how many elements you could control stated how powerful you were and what services you could present to your Kingdom. Most people that were farmers could control things like earth and plants. People that worked at black smiths could control things like fire and earth. People that could control three elements were normally sent off to join the ever growing armies that had just recently been put into action. The Northern Kingdom, her homeland, was famous for two things. The first being that there was always at least one person alive in her family that could control up to five elements. In Iroles that was considered pretty powerful.

All around Iroles there were demon like creatures that stalked the night and those who were not careful were killed. So people in Iroles had a great need for such power, especially since the awakening of the Dark Lord. He was a creature that was neither human nor demon. He was both, and it drove him mad. He was known as Sersani and was immortal like all the other demons but most importantly he controlled the power of darkness. But long long ago he was sealed away by a woman who could wield seven of the eight elements. That was the second reason why the Northern Kingdom was famous. Reina was a descendent of the woman that long ago gave up her life to seal away the Dark Lord Serani. Though she tried to kill him, she only had the power to seal him inside of his own castle. She was the only person in the history of Iroles to wield seven of the eight elements. The Dark Lord Serani's awakening had happened only recently, he had been asleep for more than a hundred years. The stories of his cruelty survived the ages and people were reminded of the horrors he could control. The Dark Lord's fortress was the barren land located between the Eastern Kingdom and the Southern Kingdom. The prince of the Southern Kingdom killed his father in a mad rage one day and then proceeded to the Barren Lands to awaken the Dark Lord. In return for awakening him the Dark Lord gave the new Southern Lord the gift of immortality.

There had been a dilemma in the Northern Kingdom when the Lady of the North, Freya, had given birth to twins and it was unsure which one would hold the power to control at least five elements. The Northern Lord, Theo, named his eldest daughter, Yumi, his heir and expected her to hold the power to control at least five elements. Currently, there was a war brewing between the allied forces of the Northern, Western, and Eastern Kingdoms against the Southern and Dark Kingdom. It was well known that the Eastern Lord, Oren, was pressing Reina's father to test her elder twin's abilities but her father kept putting it off saying that she would grow into the powers. Reina could control the elements wind and light at this point but she had her suspicions about being able to control more than that. Yumi could control the elements of water, plants, and earth and was showing no signs of controlling another. The Northern Lord Theo and Lady Freya were at a loss of what to do currently.

Sitting in her tree Reina wished once again fervently that her family would just see her for once and stop obsessing over her twin. Yumi had short brown hair with brown eyes and she could handle the little things when it came to running the Northern Kingdom but she would never win over the people. Yumi was a snob in every since of the word and believed her self above everyone else. While Yumi was perfect in her father's eyes, Reina was nothing but a person that he had to claim as a daughter. He knew absolutely nothing about her and saw none of her potential to master more than just two elements. Her mother was normally too wrapped up in being the Northern Lady and training her first daughter to be a perfect lady to care about her second daughter.

'But I suppose it is time to go and stop wallowing in my own self pity.' Reina concentrated on the air around her and jumped from her perch in the tree to land softly on the ground. As Reina began walking in the direction of Frein, the town they were staying in, she began wondering what her little brother, Aiden, would say to her when she finally got home. She figured he'd chew her out for running off with out her weapons when he found out she did it. 'I swear he acts more like an older brother to me than a younger one.' She loved her younger brother desperately and would do anything to protect him. Reina again lost herself to her thoughts as they began to drift towards home. Her little brother Aiden was born only a year after her and Yumi so he wasn't far from her current age of 19. Her younger brother had hair like her while he had eyes that were normally grey but could sometimes change due to his mood. Aiden was as good with a sword as he was with paper work, which never ceased to amaze her. Her little brother should be heir to the Northern throne, not that stupid elder sister of theirs, Yumi. Yumi would probably lead the Northern Kingdom to ruin if she was left unsupervised. Reina decided she would talk to her father, however useless it would be, to try and break through to him.

A sudden snap brought Reina violently out of her thoughts of the horrors of her home, to remind her where she was currently. It was beginning to get dark.

'Damn.' ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm putting this in here because for now all the characters are my own. Don't use them. Just thought I should get that out of the way

Last Time... _A sudden snap brought Reina violently out of her thoughts of the horrors of her home, to remind her where she was currently. It was beginning to get dark._

_'Damn.' ..._

She cursed inwardly as she saw some fleeting figures dancing around her in the shadows. She counted about five as she started to debate what to do with her current problem. She cursed her foolishness and her elder twin again then began sprinting off in the direction of the west. The creatures had cut off her hope of being able to just sprint to the town because they had cut off every direction except for the west. Reina used her power over the wind to boost her speed so that she was barely touching the ground as she was running and tried to see if she could find something that she could use as a weapon.

Anything would do really because all she had to do was infuse the object with some of her powers of light and then throw the object at one of the demons. They should be purified and burst into dust after being touched with her light powers. As she was running she failed to sense the two demons heading straight towards her, so when they appeared suddenly she was caught off guard and fell harshly to the ground. The group of now seven demons surrounded her in all directions and began circling her to try and figure out the best way to take down their new prey. As Reina began to pick herself up off the ground, she decided that she had no choice left but to fight. While she had been lying on the ground she gathered in her hand a couple of small sized rocks and as she began to look around at her enemies her hand started to glow a fierce white color.

"Okay Darklings, if you want to mess with me I want you to know a head of time your going to get hurt." Reina said with a sadistic smile as her spell hiding her true image fell to revel her deep emerald eyes dancing with a maleficent light. The pebbles that had been glowing in her palm shot out to hit two demons while the last one she was aiming at dodged to the side and let it hit a tree. The pebble that missed kept on going until it had destroyed a total of three trees and was left smoldering in the fourth. The remaining five demons snarled viciously at her and three tried to slash at her with their claws. She used the element wind and pushed those three into the trees where they were momentarily stunned. The other two charged at her while she was distracted and while she was able to purify one the other one managed to rip its claws into her shoulder. Reina fell back momentarily and cursed her self for letting her guard down long enough to let it wound her.

She then proceeded to throw the demon that had clawed into her shoulder into the air and brought him back down to the ground with a sickening thud. The demons that had been thrown into the trees were snapped out of their daze by the smell of her blood and they began circling her to try and weaken the barrier she had put around her self. Reina wouldn't be able hold out much longer seeing as she would die from blood loss if she didn't figure out a way to stop the blood flow. As Reina began to feel her self slipping into to void of unconsciousness she grabbed another hand full of rock and threw them at the remaining three demons. Before she fell to her knees she had the distinct pleasure of seeing two crumble into dust not expecting an attack from their nearly beaten prey. Just as she was beginning to slip into the void and her barrier was flickering she saw the last demon burst into flames. The last thing Reina remembered was ice blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Reina woke up the first thing she realized was the deep throbbing pain resonating from her left shoulder. The next was that she wasn't in Frein or in her room at home.

'So where am I?' As Reina began to attempt to sit up the door to the room she was staying in opened up. Reina tensed and readied her self to jump up to defend her self if the person entering did not mean her good will. Reina gawked lightly at the man that had stepped into her room with ease and then sat down a little ways from her bed. Reina pinched her self slightly to see if the drop dead sexy man with long silver hair, ice blue eyes, and a silver blue crescent moon adorning his forehead was a figment of her imagination. 'Ow! Nope still awake'

"I would sit back if I were you, your wounds haven't sealed up yet."

'My God, he even has a sexy voice.' Her thoughts continued to wander as she finally managed to put them into some semblance of order speak out loud.

"Where am I? Who are you? And what in the world happened?"

"You are in the Western Palace, I am Prince Caleb heir to the Western Kingdom, and you fell unconscious after I killed the Darkling that was attacking you. In that order." He said with a faint smirk.

"Hey buddy I took care of the first six completely unarmed so I'm pretty proud of myself thank you." Reina said as she poked him in the chest.

"If you'd be so kind, restrain yourself from the overwhelming desirable urge to touch me and keep your hands to your own person."

'Hmm. More like drop dead sexy man with major attitude problems. Pity.'

"Why you no good…" The door to the room Reina was staying in opened up once again, interrupting what she was about to say as an older looking man with long silver hair in a pony tail, golden eyes, and a moon like Caleb's walked in.

"Uncle Tashio!" screamed Reina and against her body's better judgment she jumped up to give the man a hug.

"Have we met some where before?" The man asked puzzled as Caleb looked on with an amused expression.

"You don't recognize me Uncle Tashio? Oh wait! I know what the problem is." Reina backed up a little and began to shimmer lightly as she released the spell that was hiding her true appearance. The short brown hair she had grew long and turned a beautiful shade of dark black. Her body before had been nothing impressive but filled out and made her tall and shapely. Her eyes when they closed had been a light blue color but when she reopened them they were a deep emerald green. Upon her forehead was a silver star. "How about now?" Reina said with a crooked smile.

"Reina! How long has it been child that I've seen you? Six, seven, eight years. Look at you; you've turned into a beautiful young woman. I always told your father you'd be a looker." The sparkle that had been shining in her eyes at seeing one of her favorite people dimmed slightly at the mention of her father. Tashio couldn't help but notice, but put it away for a later time when he could ask her about every thing without the threat of her passing out on him hanging in the air.

"Sit down, sit down. I just called the healer before I walked in here so he should be here soon to take a look at your wounds. You have met my eldest son before correct? He's only about four years older than you. You'll have to meet my youngest later he's hanging around somewhere."

"Yes, I had the distinct pleasure of acquainting myself to your eldest son just before you walked in." Reina said with obvious sarcasm. Tashio laughed merrily as the healer knocked on the door. Tashio took a step back as the healer began to approach her bed to take a look at her injured shoulder. Reina whimpered slightly when the healer dug too deeply and hit a sore spot while checking for any kinds of debris that could be hidden with in the wound. She hissed slightly as he stopped probing around in her wounded shoulder and turned to Tashio who was wearing an annoyed look upon his face.

"I could probably heal it in a couple of days time seeing as large as it is I'm surprised she doesn't have any problems except from the wound it self. No infection or anything."

"Excuse me. Hello? Healer person! It would make my life and yours a lot easier if you would hear me out already!" Reina said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, what is it already. I have other patients you know."

"Yes, I'm sure you're terribly busy right now but we can have my wound healed today and it would take no more than five minutes of your precious time I assure you."

"Impossible. You can't heal a wound of your size in five minutes."

"Humor me. Concentrate on the healing aspect of the powers of light and keep you mind open." The healer sighed in long suffering but decided to humor the poor girl. She was probably delirious any way. He closed his eyes the same time that she began to glow a brilliant white. Reina reached up and touched the healer and he gasped in wonder at everything he was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

All three occupants of the room watched as the large wound in Reina's shoulder healed up with out a scar and the beautiful glow surrounding her faded as she slipped into a peaceful sleep

All three occupants of the room watched as the large wound in Reina's shoulder healed up with out a scar and the beautiful glow surrounding her faded as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. The healer turned to Tashio and Caleb with a slightly dazed look about him and began to speak.

"I've never felt such awesome powers of light before. She has so much untapped energy within her. It was amazing; she could be one of the best healers ever known if she learned to control such powers." Tashio showed the healer out of the room and came back to the bed side to see his son staring intently at Reina.

"What are you thinking?"

"If she had such awesome powers why hasn't she had the proper training? She barely knows anything about controlling the elements she has and her potential with them."

"You have to understand something son, her father Lord Theo never really cared about Reina like he does Yumi, her elder twin. He has a one track mind and he believes Yumi to be the one that will inherit the power of five elements. But Yumi doesn't have the spirit this one does. Yumi is calculating and self centered while Reina helps anyone and everyone within her power. But that doesn't mean she's weak, she's far from it. I want her to stay here awhile so I'll be sending a messenger off to the North to tell her father. He won't care that she'll be staying here awhile." "Hn." Caleb said as he turned and left the room. Tashio turned back to Reina as she slept peacefully unaware of her surroundings.

"My my, Reina. It seems as if you've already captured his curiosity, I'm left to wonder if you'll capture his heart in time."

Not but two hours after that Reina woke up feeling stiff in her left shoulder.

"Oh man, its going to take me hours to get my shoulder back to normal. Not to mention I have to practice or I might get rusty." Reina left her room to try and find the place that every one would train at. After talking briefly to a servant Reina ran out of the palace and into the outer court yard. Not far from where she was standing was a tall one story building that was surrounded by massive fields. Set up all along the fields were targets that soldiers could use to either practice weapons or their elements.

'Yay! I get to practice my weapons! My brother would be so proud.' Reina walked up the large building getting weird looks as she went by the soldiers that were practicing outside and opened the doors. No one seemed to notice her as she walked up to a wall that had some practice weapons lined up along it and picked out a pair of swords.

'Hmm. These aren't much different from my blades at home. Maybe a bit heavier but that won't slow me down by much.' Reina walked to a spot that was the most secluded and out of the way from the crowds of men as she could get in the large room. Reina slowly relaxed her muscles and placed her hands on the hilts of the two swords at her side. As she began her dance through all the forms and stances she learned she began to attract attention from the surrounding men. In the middle of one of her stances a man called out to her.

"Bet you wouldn't be able to use those in a real battle sweet cheeks. Stay where you belong. In the kitchen!" The other men laughed at their comrade's joke and watched as Reina stopped her dance with the two blades. She opened her eyes slowly to revel cold emerald eyes, showing no emotion on her face. As some of the men stepped back out of momentary fear she spoke.

"I believe that is enough warming up. Would the man that just spoke, kindly step out of the crowd so that I might show him how adept I am at wielding two blades?" A man stepped out of the crowd wielding a practice blade like her own with his comrades cheering him on.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"I won't." Reina replied with steel in her voice and charged at the unsuspecting man. Reina disarmed him and had him on the ground with one blade at his throat while the other was along his stomach in less than three seconds. "Kill." She said with ice in her voice. The room was silent as the men tried to piece together exactly what had happened because no one had even seen her move. Another man stepped out of the crowd.

"How about me? Can you beat me?" Reina stood up letting the man under her scurry to his friends as her new challenger stood before her. She beat him and continued to beat all the soldiers that challenged her to a practice duel.

This kept on going till a young man about her age with short silver hair and brown eyes, glaring at everyone, walked into the circle.

"What in all the seven levels of hell is going on in here!" The man shouted as everyone in the room quieted.

"Commander Larken, this woman has beaten every person that has challenged her. She just can not be beaten."

"Well then, should I replace my father's army with one little slip of a girl or what? You're all weaklings!" He turned to Reina seeing as she was glaring fiercely at him and said "Come on girly, I have a point to prove. Let's see how you do against Commander Larken, the second son of Lord Tashio." As Reina schooled her face into her mask showing none of her emotions she turned to Larken.

"Do not call me girly. I'm surprised to see a son of Lord Tashio so very rude. I will enjoy beating your loud obnoxious face into the ground. Let us see how you do against Princess Reina, second daughter of Lord Theo." Larken looked mildly surprised but had no time to ponder his opponent's identity as she came charging at him almost faster than he could see. He had to quickly pull his broad sword from its sheath on his back to defend against her vicious attacks.

'These people make me so mad. One after another, insulting me, underestimating me, and putting me down. Am I never to be seen for who I really am? Well I'm tired of it, I'll show this idiot who's a slip of a little girl.' Reina pulled back suddenly and jumped high into the air getting out of Larken's reach. She slashed with her sword the air around her and using the element wind sent blades of solid wind towards her opponent.

'Crap, she's an air user, no wonder she was so fast. Well two can play at that game.' Larken crouched down to the ground and brought the ground in front of him up to block her wind blades. She was becoming annoyed. She wanted to see this over stuffed pig with his face smothered into the ground he so obviously controlled. Reina, still floating up in the air, began to pulse with power in time with her heart beat. The men on the ground looked on in awe as the colors gold, white, light blue, and red swirled around her. Reina threw both her swords up and slashed them down towards Larken who was looking on in fear as the elements light, wind, fire, and ice came crashing down on him.


End file.
